What Do I Want?
by Blitzzurger96
Summary: Another day at the IS Academy… wait it isn't another day, its graduation… someone has to save Orimura Ichika from the girls' constant badgering today.


**What Do I Want?**

**Author's Notes: Blitz here with a one shot! I was actually going to write a Gundam 00 crossover with Infinite Stratos, but I couldn't write it effectively because of writer's block. Anyways, I'm pretty sure that someone has done something like the idea behind this one shot, but I wouldn't know. One thing though, I love IchikaxCharlotte; if there is one pair that I'll ship, it's IchikaxCharlotte!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos.**

* * *

What Do I Want?

_Another day at the IS Academy… wait it isn't another day, its graduation… someone has to save Orimura Ichika from the girls' constant badgering today._

As the closing ceremony ended, the girls that Orimura Ichika befriended are looking for said person who is the only male who can utilize an IS. What they don't realize is that he is, like the time during that Cinderella play, hiding with Charlotte.

"Char, are they gone?"

Charlotte was still peeking through the curtain shades before she pulled them back to their original position and sat down in one of the chairs. "Yeah, they're gone."

Ichika sighed and walked around the classroom that he shared with Shinonono Houki, Cecilia Alcott, Charlotte Dunois, Laura Bodewig and many others under the tutelage of his sister, Orimura Chifuyu, and her assistant, Yamada Maya. "What am I going to do? Now that our final year is over, everyone's going to expect me to say their name!"

Charlotte flinched and said to Ichika "Quiet! Do you want everyone to come in here?"

The two stayed still for a pregnant pause before Ichika spoke again. "That reminds me, what're you going to do Char?"

Charlotte, trying to act oblivious to what she's going to do, feigned innocence. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play coy Char; you'll have to go back to France and ultimately back to your father right?" Charlotte tried to put on a collected look before she broke out crying. "What's wrong?"

It took Ichika a couple of tries before he could get Charlotte to calm down. "It's that I have to go back to my father who is expecting data that I don't have and it's possible that he might disown me." As soon as she said this, she started crying again. "What am I going to do Ichika?"

Ichika, who was looking back and forth between Charlotte, the door and the windows, thought hard. He soon said to Charlotte "Char, what do you want?"

"What do you mean what do I want?"

Ichika took hold of Charlotte by her shoulders and stared straight into her eyes. "The way I see it, you have two choices. You can go back to France or you can find someone to stay with."

Charlotte stared at him with teary eyes. "You're making it sound like you want me to stay with you. Ichika no ecchi."

Ichika, without realizing that he did, yelled out. "WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE LIKE THAT!?"

The door slammed open and a group of angry girls, looking solely at Ichika and ignoring Charlotte, was in the hallway. "ICHIKA! WHO DID YOU PICK!?"

Ichika only stared at the girls in the hallway as Charlotte stared at him. Ichika returned Charlotte's stare and said. "See, I told you." That was all he could get in before the girls in the hallway grabbed whatever they could of his shirt or arms and started pulling him towards them. Ichika tried to talk over the shouting but was overpowered. He looked back and gave a look at Charlotte that said "Charlotte, save me!"

Charlotte closed her eyes and sighed before she grabbed Ichika and ran for it. The girls that were fighting over Ichika didn't register what happened until the two reached the stairs. "AFTER THEM!"

"Thank you Char!"

Charlotte without looking back replied. "Thank me after dinner!"

Ichika stared at her with disbelief as they hit the doors that lead outside. What they were treated with was Blue Tears' bit fire. Ichika grabbed Charlotte by the waist and pulled her with him. "Down!"

The girls gasped as they saw Ichika grab Charlotte and pull her down with him. "Ichika, what's with that pose you're striking with Charlotte?"

"Ichika, do you have no respect for me as my wife?!"

"All right, time to crush him!"

"Ichika-san…"

Ichika, still on the ground with Charlotte, stared up at the girls in their IS's. "Oh crap." Charlotte looked up and realized her pretty awkward situation as Ichika picked her up princess style ran. "WHY ME!?" Ichika continued to run until he accidentally ran off the cliff. "I have the worst luck."

Luckily for both people that were falling, Charlotte activated her IS and carried Ichika. "Ichika, you really are an idiot."

Charlotte continued on her current path until she dodged fire from the other personal IS users. "GET BACK HERE CHARLOTTE!" This continued until Ichika activated Byakushiki and flew beside Charlotte. It wasn't until the two set down somewhere that they were no longer being hunted.

Ichika, panting heavily, said "Looks like we lost them."

Charlotte, who was also panting, replied "Looks like it."

"Did you mean it?"

Charlotte, not regretting what she said earlier, said "Yes, I'll stay with you."

* * *

**My god I had an extreme case of writer's block! I hope you guys liked this!**


End file.
